


Wurmlöcher

by Kiamara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiamara/pseuds/Kiamara
Summary: Hermine wird von Voldemort gefangen genommen. Doch er reagiert sehr seltsam auf sie. Er scheint sie zu kennen, obwohl sie sich sicher ist, ihn noch nie gesehen zu haben. Als sie ihn nicht wieder erkennt, dringt er in ihren Geist ein - und sie wird in einen Strudel von Erinnerungen gezogen, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie sie hatte. Was sie dort erlebt, hätte sie sich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt. Ihre Welt steht Kopf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte hat schon ein paar Jahre auf dem Buckel und mein Schreibstil hat sich doch etwas verändert, aber sie ist immer noch einer meiner Lieblinge. Ich hoffe, hier finden sich auch einige Deutsch sprechende Leser - das hier ist die erste Geschichte, die ich auf dieser Plattform hochlade und im Grunde auch ein Experiment :D  
> Viel Spaß!

**Oktober 1997**

Es war düster und kalt in den Gängen. Nur vereinzelt brannten Fackeln an den Wänden, und ihre Flammen waren von einem eisigen Grün, das nichts als den Tod versprach. Wasser tropfte von der Decke.  
Hermine fror entsetzlich, doch sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und ging weiter. Stehen bleiben hätte nur weitere Schmerzen zur Folge. Unbarmherzig bohrte sich ein Zauberstab in ihren Rücken und zwang sie weiter vorwärts. 

Einmal war sie bereits stehen geblieben. Warum, wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht aus Trotz. Doch sie würde es kein weiteres Mal tun. Noch einen Cruciatus brauchte sie nicht, bevor sie überhaupt angekommen war.  
Der Todesser, der sie vorwärts trieb, hatte ihr mit einem schadenfrohen Lachen verkündet, dass der Dunkle Lord schon viel zu lange keine Schlammblüterin mehr zum Spielen gehabt hatte.  
Man sah es ihrer versteinerten Miene vielleicht nicht an, doch Hermine hatte Angst. Furchtbare Angst. Wer wusste schon, was Voldemort unter Spielen verstand... 

Die Furcht schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, doch sie zeigte keine Regung und lief weiter. Sie hoffte auf einen schnellen Tod. Mehr konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr tun. Sie schwor sich, nicht um den Tod zu betteln - doch sie wünschte ihn sich. Er war der einzige Ausweg aus dieser Misere...  
Und sie würde wieder bei Ron sein. Der Gedanke an ihn reichte aus, und sie konnte wieder etwas freier atmen. Nur noch Voldemort überstehen - und sie wäre wieder bei ihm. Ihre verkrampfte Haltung lockerte sich etwas. Nicht an Voldemort denken, ermahnte sie sich. Egal, was er mit dir anstellt, denk an Ron. Letztendlich wird er dich zu ihm schicken. Egal, was passiert, du wirst am Ende bei ihm sein.  
Hermine holte tief Luft und reckte den Kopf in die Höhe. Sie würde keine Angst mehr vor Voldemort haben. Er sah den Tod als größtes Übel an - für sie war es der einzige Weg zu Ron. Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. 

„Stehen bleiben“, raunzte der Todesser hinter ihr plötzlich.  
Sie gehorchte und sah sich um. Sie waren vor einer großen, eisernen Tür angekommen. Der Todesser hob mit zitternden Händen einen Türklopfer in Form zweier umeinander gewickelter Schlangen an und klopfte. Einen Augenblick später schwang die Tür auf. Der Todesser richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf sie.  
„Rein da.“ 

Hermine schluckte und trat langsam durch die Tür. Ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals, doch sie ignorierte es, so gut sie konnte. Ihre Eingeweide schienen sich zu verknoten, als sie sich umsah.  
Sie stand in einem lang gezogenen fensterlosen Saal, der ebenfalls nur von den gespenstisch grünen Fackeln erleuchtete wurde, die sie bereits kannte. Am Ende des Saales erhob sich ein Podest ein paar Schritte über den Boden, und auf diesem Podest stand er.  
Lord Voldemort. 

Hermine hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, und sie hätte sich bei seinem Anblick beinahe geschüttelt.  
Seine weiße Haut erinnerte sie ein wenig an Sirius, als er gerade aus Askaban entkommen war - wächsern und fest über die Knochen gespannt. Da er im Gegenzug zu Sirius jedoch keine Haare mehr besaß, sah er aus wie ein lebendig gewordenes Skelett. Er war sehr dünn, seine tiefschwarze Robe wirkte ein ganzes Stück zu weit. Was ihm endgültig das Aussehen eines Totenschädels gab, waren die fehlende Nase und die rot glühenden Augen, die tief in ihren Höhlen saßen. 

Hermine blieb unwillkürlich stehen. Eine unheimliche, düstere Aura der Macht umgab ihn wie einen Bannkreis, der durch die ganze Halle bis zu Hermine reichte. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich klein, winzig klein. Sie zuckte zusammen, als hinter ihr die Tür zuschlug, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von Voldemort nehmen. 

Es schien, als würde die Welt einen Moment lang stehen bleiben - dann regte Voldemort sich das erste Mal. Doch es war nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und für einen Moment huschte ein Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, den sie nicht recht benennen konnte, so schnell war er wieder verschwunden. 

Er machte eine kurze, auffordernde Handbewegung, und Hermine vernahm Schritte hinter sich. Kurz darauf öffnete und schloss sich die Tür. Anscheinend waren Todesser an den Rückwänden postiert gewesen, die er weggeschickt hatte, doch sie hatte sich wiederum nicht umgedreht.  
Voldemort würde ihr Tod sein. Irgendwie hatte ihre Welt bei seinem Anblick, in der Aussicht, in absehbarer Zeit zu sterben, aufgehört zu existieren. Sie fühlte nichts mehr. Ihr war nicht einmal mehr kalt. Ihr Hirn arbeitete zwar noch, aber es fühlte sich seltsam losgelöst an, ohne Emotionen. 

Kaum waren die Todesser verschwunden, kam Leben in Voldemorts starre Miene. Er trat mit raschen Schritten vom Podest, kam auf sie zu und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Sie wich nicht zurück. Als sie aufsah, erschrak sie trotzdem.  
Sein Gesicht hatte den starren, kalten Ausdruck verloren und sah beinahe... verletzlich aus. Beinahe. Wenn da nicht die Fassungslosigkeit und die nur knapp gezügelte Wut gewesen wären, die seine Züge dominierten.  
Er flüsterte ihr zu, als könne er nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich vor ihm stand: „Wie bist du unsterblich geworden?“ 

Perplex machte Hermine einen Schritt rückwärts. „Wie bitte?“, fragte sie leise.  
„Du hast mich gehört“, zischte er bloß und packte sie an der Schulter.  
Sie erstarrte und entgegnete leise, aber deutlich: „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, und ich will, dass Sie mich auf der Stelle loslassen.“  
Er blitzte sie wütend an und schüttelte sie stattdessen. „Natürlich weißt du es! Und du wirst es mir jetzt sofort sagen!!“ 

Hermine riss sich mit einem Satz rückwärts aus seinem Griff los und gab nun, nicht minder wütend, zurück: „Hören Sie auf! Sie haben mir wehgetan! Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie von mir wollen!“  
Voldemort lachte kalt und ironisch auf, dann schrie er beinahe: „Ich soll dir wehgetan haben?! Das war noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was du mir angetan hast!!“  
Hermine wich zurück, als er wiederum auf sie zukam. Doch er stoppte nicht, und so ging sie immer weiter rückwärts, bis sie gegen kalte Steinwand stieß. Sie schluckte, als Voldemort so nah vor ihr stehen blieb, dass er die Hände rechts und links von ihrem Kopf an der Wand abstützen konnte. 

Hermine atmete tief durch, dann blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte so klar und deutlich wie möglich: „Ich sehe Sie heute das erste Mal. Wie kann ich Ihnen wehgetan haben, wenn Sie mir noch nie begegnet sind?“  
Sie hoffte, dass die Logik ihn erreichen würde, doch irgendwo erkannte sie bereits vor seiner Antwort in seinem Blick, dass sie das nicht getan hatte.  
Er lächelte süßlich. Zu süßlich. „Wir sollen uns also niemals zuvor begegnet sein? All das soll niemals passiert sein?“ Mit einem Mal schrie er sie an, so dass sein Speichel sprühte. „FÜR WIE BLÖD HÄLTST DU MICH?!“ 

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und schwieg. Doch als er sie packte und wiederum schüttelte, war es auch mit ihrer Beherrschung vorbei. Sie würde sowieso sterben. Es war egal, was sie jetzt noch sagte oder tat.  
Also brüllte sie aus voller Kehle entgegen: „ICH ERINNERE MICH NICHT DARAN, IHNEN JEMALS BEGEGNET ZU SEIN!!“  
Dann trat sie ihm mit voller Wucht ans Schienbein, riss sich los, duckte sich unter seinen Armen weg und flüchtete in die Mitte des Saals, wo sie schwer atmend stehen blieb. 

Einige lange Momente blieb Voldemort wo er war, mit einer Hand gegen die Wand gestützt, und sah beinahe erschöpft aus. Dann wirbelte er herum und kam wieder mit diesem gefährlichen Lächeln auf sie zu. Sein Gang war geschmeidig wie der einer Raubkatze. Wieder wich Hermine unwillkürlich zurück.  
„Oh doch“, sagte er mit samtig weicher, absolut ruhiger Stimme. „Du erinnerst dich daran. Du weißt es bloß nicht mehr.“  
Hermines Hirn setzte aus. „Wie bitte?“  
Voldemort rollte mit den Augen und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff. Du stehst unter einem Gedächtniszauber. Vermutlich einem von Dumbledore.“ 

Er richtete den Zauberstab direkt auf ihren Kopf. Sie schluckte, rührte sich jedoch nicht. Sie hätte sowieso keine Chance.  
Er lächelte triumphierend. „Jetzt werde ich endlich die Wahrheit erfahren“, wisperte er, drückte die Spitze des Stabes leicht an ihre Schläfe und flüsterte beinahe zärtlich: „Legilimens.“ 

Hermine spürte seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Geist. Er fegte ihre Okklumentikbarrieren beiseite, als wären sie Papier, und wanderte tiefer und tiefer in ihren Geist... bis hin zu einem Ort, von dem sie selbst nicht gewusst hatte, dass er existierte.  
Dieser Ort war wie eine kleine, geschlossene Kugel; Sie konnte nicht bis ins Innerste sehen. Diese Kugel brach Voldemort nun auf, und ein Strom von Bilder und Geräuschen riss sie hinweg.


	2. Zurück auf Anfang

September 1997

 

Als Hermine die Augen wieder aufschlug, saß sie in Dumbledores Büro. Sie erwartete, irgendwo neben ihrem eigentlichen Ich aus ihren Erinnerungen zu stehen, wie in einem Denkarium, doch dem war nicht so. Hier saß bloß eine Hermine, und die war sie. Auch Voldemort sah sie nirgends - dann spürte sie ihn in ihrem Kopf. 

Doch kaum hatte sie ihn bemerkt, verblasste seine Anwesenheit, wie auch ihre Gedanken. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch es war zwecklos. Es war, als würde sie einschlafen. Ihr Bewusstsein verschwand, doch irgendwie war sie danach nicht... weg, sondern sie verschmolz mit der anderen Hermine, übernahm ihre Gedanken, ihre Gefühle, ihr jetziges Selbst verschwand völlig - bis sie sich ihre Erinnerung nicht nur ansah, sondern sie erneut durchlebte. 

~*~

Darauf hätte sie gut und gerne verzichten können, denn das erste, was sie fühlte, waren Kälte, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Trauer, Schmerzen... Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie stumm weinte. 

Dumbledore saß mit einem bekümmerten Ausdruck in den Augen vor ihr und seine Hände spielten mit dem Papier eines Zitronenbrausebonbons. Das leise Knistern und Hermines Schluchzen war das einzige, war die drückende Stille des Raumes durchbrach. Nicht einmal Fawkes war da, um sie aufzumuntern. 

Eine unendlich lang erscheinende Zeit saßen sie beide so da und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, dann drang ein neues Geräusch an ihre Ohren. Ein Ruf aus einem der Portraits.  
Hermine wandte langsam den Kopf, nur um Phineas Nigellus in sein Portrait huschen zu sehen.  
„Dumbledore! Was ist passiert? Am Grimmauldplatz sind alle aus dem Häuschen, aber niemand will mir sagen, was los ist!“  
Dumbledore hob langsam den Kopf. „Ronald Weasley ist tot“, entgegnete er tonlos. „Und Harry Potter schwer verwundet.“ 

Phineas' Gesicht zeigte keine Überraschung. „Bei der Menge an Weasleys ist es ein Wunder, dass nicht schon früher einer gestorben ist. Wie ist es passiert?“ 

Die Worte schmerzten Hermine wie Messerstiche. Wie konnte jemand nur so herzlos sein?  
Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, sprang sie auf und schrie Phineas an: „Halten Sie die Klappe! Sie haben kein Recht, so-“, Sie rang nach Luft. „SO über Ron zu sprechen! Als ob sein Leben nichts wert wäre!!“ 

Sie presste sich die Faust vor den Mund, als eine neue Welle aus Schluchzern sie schüttelte. Dumbledore murmelte etwas und reichte ihr dann eine dampfende Tasse über den Schreibtisch. Hermine nahm sie und setzte sich langsam wieder. Es war heiße Schokolade. Ein winziges, wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge, als sie den ersten Schluck genommen hatte. 

Sie hielt die Tasse mit beiden Händen, um sich wenigstens ein kleines bisschen daran zu wärmen, und starrte minutenlang in die braune Masse. Die Schokolade tat ihre Wirkung. Sie wurde ein wenig ruhiger. 

Schließlich hob sie den Kopf und fragte hilflos: „Wie kann ein Mensch nur so - so abgrundtief böse sein, dass er Leben einfach weg wirft... und das noch nicht einmal bemerkt?“  
Dumbledore seufzte schwer, setzte die Brille ab und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. „Ich weiß es nicht. Das frage ich mich schon seit Jahrzehnten.“ 

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Hirn langsam wieder anlief. Sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es ausgesetzt hatte. „Seit Jahrzehnten, Sir? War Voldemort denn von Anfang an... so?“  
Dumbledore setzte sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase, hielt jedoch seine Augen geschlossen. „Er war von Anfang an... seltsam. Inwieweit er damals schon wirklich böse war und wie viel später dazu kam, kann ich nicht sagen.“ 

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Glauben Sie, dass er auch so böse geworden wäre, wenn er eine Familie gehabt hätte - oder Freunde, wie Harry und... Ron?“ 

Wieder seufzte Dumbledore tief auf, doch diesmal verbarg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Hermine glaubte, zwischen seinen Fingern verzerrte Gesichtszüge gesehen zu haben.  
Besorgt lehnte sie sich vor. „Sir, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl?“ 

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, richtete sich ein wenig auf und nahm die Hände herunter. Sein übliches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. „Nein, nein. Machen Sie sich bloß keine Sorgen um einen alten Mann. Wo waren wir?“  
Hermine lehnte sich misstrauisch zurück. Irgendetwas war mit ihm... Aber wenn er es nicht sagen wollte, was konnte sie dann tun?  
„Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob Sie glauben, dass Voldemort auch so böse geworden wäre, wenn er eine Familie oder richtige Freunde gehabt hätte.“ 

Dumbledores Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster. Eine rote Sonne stand tief am Horizont über den Baumwipfeln des verbotenen Waldes. Bald würde es dunkel werden. Hermine folgte seinem Blick, als er antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe mehrmals versucht, mich in ihn hinein zu versetzen und ihn zu begreifen, aber ich habe es nie geschafft.“ 

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und klammerte sich an den Gedanken. Sie brauchte jetzt etwas, worüber sie nachgrübeln konnte, sonst würde sie wahnsinnig werden.  
„Ich wünschte, wir könnten das irgendwie ausprobieren. Simulieren. Es wäre mit Sicherheit eine Überlegung wert“, sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus. 

Dumbledore schwieg lange. Hätte Hermine seine Augen sehen können, hätte sie stille Resignation sehen können. 

Doch sie blickte nicht zu ihm, sondern sah der Sonne beim Versinken zu. „Vielleicht mit einem Tom Riddle aus einem Denkarium. Vielleicht lässt sich die Figur ja von der Erinnerung isolieren... und in eine andere Umgebung versetzen...“ 

Dumbledore winkte ab. „Vergessen Sie es. Das habe ich schon ausprobiert. Es funktioniert nicht.“  
Er erhob sich, und Hermine tat es ihm gleich. „Es ist schon spät, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie den Schlaf gebrauchen können. Morgen können Sie Harry besuchen, hat man mir mitgeteilt.“ 

Hermine nickte und stellte die leere Tasse auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. „Gute Nacht, Direktor.“  
„Gute Nacht.“  
Sie verließ mit hängendem Kopf das Büro. 

~*~

Harry Potter lag mit schweren Verbrennungen auf der Fluchschäden-Abteilung des St. Mungos.  
Hermine erschrak, als sie das Zimmer betrat in dem er - alleine, das war das Vorrecht des Jungen, der es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen - lag. Sie hatte ihn das letzte Mal am gestrigen Morgen gesehen - da war die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen, Ron war... noch da, Harry gesund und der Hinterhalt Voldemorts noch nichts als Harrys übliches Narbenkribbeln. Jetzt jedoch... 

Seine Haare waren weg, die Augen verbunden, und sein Gesicht war... zuerst einmal knallrot. Als Hermine näher trat, sah sie viele Blasen, nässende Stellen und sich ablösende Hautfetzen. Als sie seine Hände betrachtete, stellte sie fest, dass diese genauso schlimm, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer aussahen. An einigen Stellen war die Haut gar nicht mehr vorhanden, und sie erblickte rohes Fleisch. 

Sie musste schlucken, überwand sich aber, noch näher heran zu gehen und sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett zu setzen. Sie hatte einen Kloß im Hals, wusste nicht recht, wie sie es anfangen sollte.  
Schließlich wisperte sie leise: „Hallo Harry, ich bins.“ 

Er drehte den Kopf ein paar Zentimeter in ihre Richtung, verzog dann jedoch vor Schmerzen das Gesicht, was ihn wiederum aufstöhnen ließ. Hermine konnte die Schmerzen, die ihm jede Regung verschaffte, regelrecht sehen.  
„Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck“, befahl sie deshalb. „Kannst du sprechen?“  
„Ja“, krächzte Harry. 

„Erzähl mir bitte, wie...“ Sie stockte und schluckte die Tränen herunter, die schon wieder kommen wollten. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist.“ 

Harry seufzte, holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen.  
„Ungefähr eine Viertelstunde, nachdem du Professor Dumbledore suchen gegangen bist, hatte ich wieder eine Vision. Sie hat mir gezeigt, wie Hogwarts überfallen wird, wie jeder von uns gefoltert und getötet wird, alle bis auf mich... ich stehe gefesselt daneben und muss zusehen... Und dann die Horkruxe, nur als ganz schwaches Echo. Ich dachte, das wären meine eigenen Gedanken. Ich dachte, ich muss jetzt unbedingt den letzten Horkrux finden, weil er sonst kommt... und die Vision Wirklichkeit wird... Jetzt weiß ich, dass er mir diesen Gedanken eingepflanzt hat, dass ich gerade jetzt den Horkrux holen soll. Ich wollte alleine los, aber Ron ist mir gefolgt. Wir waren fast da, wir haben das Diadem schon gesehen, als Voldemort aufgetaucht ist. Er hat... mich verspottet, wie leicht ich doch zu manipulieren wäre, und wie dumm es von Ron war... mitzukommen. Er hätte sein Leben grundlos verschenkt. Ron hat sich vor mich gestellt... Er muss dabei über irgendeine Linie getreten sein, Voldemort hat so etwas erwähnt - und dann ging die Explosion los. Ron stand vor mir - er hat es voll abbekommen...“  
Harry würgte.  
„Es... es war furchtbar. Es hat ihn zerrissen.“ 

Hermine wimmerte. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte sie begonnen, sich in die Faust zu beißen und zu weinen. Sie beneidete Harry beinahe für seine Augenbinde. Seine Tränen sah zumindest niemand. Sie dagegen fühlte sich so alleine, so schwach, so... hilflos. 

„Was ist mit deinen Augen passiert?“, wollte sie nach einer Weile wissen.  
Harry stieß einen gequälten Laut aus. „Frag mich nicht. Die Ärzte sagen, sie können mich nicht mit Magie behandeln, weil in der Explosion ein Fluch war, der die Magie umkehrt - aber bei meinen Augen haben sie es anscheinend versucht, bevor sie davon wussten.“  
Hermine keuchte auf. „Heißt das - du bist blind?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, entgegnete er weinerlich. 

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu weinen. Harry musste nicht auch noch wissen, wie schlecht es ihr ging. Er hatte genug zu knabbern. 

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, dann fragte Harry: „Ist Ginny mitgekommen?“  
Dabei schlich sich fast etwas wie ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, auch wenn es ihn furchtbar schmerzen musste.  
Hermine musste traurig lächeln. „Ja, sie wartet vor der Tür. Soll ich euch alleine lassen?“  
„Ja, bitte.“ 

Hermine stand auf und strich Harry vorsichtig mit einer Hand über den schmalen Verbandstreifen um seinen Kopf. „Ich versuche, so bald wie möglich wieder zu kommen. Gute Besserung, Harry.“  
Er zuckte mit einem Mundwinkel. „Wiedersehen“, murmelte er. 

Hermine durchquerte das Zimmer, hielt aber vor der Tür kurz inne. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab, und ihre Tränen verschwanden, ebenso wie die geschwollenen Augen und die roten Flecken, die sie immer im Gesicht bekam, wenn sie weinte. 

Dann trat sie nach draußen zu Ginny und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Geh zu ihm. Ich warte hier, okay?“  
Ginny nickte und trat ohne ein weiteres Wort ein. 

Kaum war sie weg, ließ Hermine sich auf die Bank im Flur fallen, auf der sie gewartet hatte, und begann wieder zu weinen. Trockene Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper. Ihre ganze Welt war zerbrochen, und sie war dabei, ebenfalls zu zerbrechen.  
Ron war tot. 

TOT. 

Das waren drei Buchstaben, doch sie bedeuteten für sie die Welt. Diese drei Buchstaben konnten den Unterschied machen zwischen Glück und Unglück, Liebe oder Einsamkeit, Freude oder Trauer. 

Noch dazu war Harry - zwar nicht tot, doch es war nicht weniger schlimm - auf unbestimmte Zeit verletzt, wahrscheinlich würde er, weil die Heiler keine Magie einsetzen konnten, niemals ganz genesen.  
Zudem bestand die hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er blind war - und somit war die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt auf einen strahlenden Helden, der sie alle vor Voldemort rettete, vernichtet. 

Hermine schlang die Arme um sich und wiegte vor und zurück. Ihre Tränen wollten einfach nicht versiegen.  
‚Wie kann ein Mensch nur so abgrundtief böse sein, dass er Leben einfach weg wirft und das noch nicht einmal bemerkt? ‘, schoss es ihr mit einem Mal durch den Kopf. Der Gedanke verfolgte sie immer noch. ‚Wäre er auch so böse geworden, wenn er eine Familie gehabt hätte - oder richtige Freunde? ‘ 

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum, ohne es zu bemerken. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, eine Simulation mit einem Tom Riddle aus dem Denkarium wäre unmöglich - doch wozu brauchte man eine Simulation, wenn es sowieso längst zu spät war...? 

Hermine Schluchzer ließen nach; wie immer, wenn sie nachgrübelte, rückten ihre Gefühle in den Hintergrund. Zu spät? War es wirklich zu spät? 

Einen langen Moment starrte sie ins Leere, dann traf sie eine Entscheidung.  
Verzweifelte Situationen erforderten verzweifelte Maßnahmen. 

Sie hinterließ einen Zettel für Ginny und eilte so schnell wie möglich aus dem St. Mungos. 

~*~

„Und Sie sind sich wirklich sicher, dass Sie das tun wollen, mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Konsequenzen?“ Dumbledore musterte Hermine aufmerksam. 

Hermine nickte knapp. „Jawohl. Ich bin mir der Tragweite dieser Entscheidung voll bewusst, Sir.“ 

Dumbledore nickte, schien jedoch nicht ganz überzeugt davon. Er sah bekümmert aus, als er seine Zustimmung gab. „In Ordnung. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Werden Sie es ihren Freunden sagen?“ 

Hermine senkte den Blick und schwieg. Das war der eine Punkt in ihrem Plan, der ihr nicht gefiel, doch sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und sie war jemand, der seinen Weg nicht einfach wieder änderte, nur weil er nicht besonders angenehm war. 

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich verstehe. Ich werde Ihre Freunde informieren, sobald Sie fort sind.“  
„Danke, Sir“, murmelte Hermine und sah wieder auf. „Wie lange, denken Sie, brauchen Sie?“  
„Eine Woche vielleicht. Ich schicke Ihnen eine Eule.“ 

~*~

Hermine hatte ihre Sachen seit diesem Tag gepackt und trug sie immer bei sich, in einer alles fassenden Tasche, die sie in Hogsmeade gekauft und ein wenig modifiziert hatte - der Zauber, der auf der Tasche lag, war nun nicht mehr zu orten. 

Es war ein Samstagmorgen im April, als Dumbledores Eule eintraf. Hermine saß gerade beim Frühstück, als der kleine Steinkauz vor ihr landete und ihr ein winziges Kuvert ablieferte. Sie erkannte Dumbledores feine, geschwungene Handschrift auf der Stelle. 

Es war nur ein kleiner Pergamentschnipsel in dem Umschlag, auf dem stand: ‚Ich habe die Zuckerfederkiele erhalten. Kommen Sie so bald wie möglich in mein Büro. ‘ 

Hermine blickte zum Lehrertisch auf. Dumbledore saß noch an seinem Frühstück. Sie suchte seinen Blick und nickte ihm zu. 

~*~

Eine halbe Stunde später stand sie vor dem Wasserspeier und sagte laut und deutlich: „Zuckerfederkiele.“  
Er erwachte zum Leben und sprang beiseite. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf über Dumbledores verrückte Passwörter. Das von letzter Woche war ‚Nougateulen‘ gewesen. Wie konnte jemand nur so süchtig nach Zucker sein? 

Sie betrat das Büro. Nun war sie doch ein wenig nervös. Dumbledore stand vor seinem großen Fenster, Fawkes auf der Schulter, in der Hand ein kleines Päckchen. Er blickte nicht auf, als Hermine hereinkam. Sie schloss die Tür und trat ohne ein Wort neben ihn. 

Einen Moment lang blickten sie beide auf die Ländereien hinaus. Hermine sah Ginny unten am See mit ein paar Freundinnen sitzen. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und drängte die Tränen mit purer Willenskraft zurück. Denk nicht dran, Hermine. Nicht daran denken. 

Sie räusperte sich und wandte sich Dumbledore zu. „Ich bin so weit.“  
Dumbledore seufzte, wandte sich ebenfalls vom Fenster ab und riss das Päckchen auf. Er hängte Hermine die goldene Kette um den Hals, behielt den Anhänger jedoch in der Hand.

„Ich habe einen Zeitpunkt gefunden, der günstig ist. Sprechen Sie nur mit mir über die Wahrheit, und erzählen Sie so wenig wie möglich.“ Er lächelte, doch in seinen Augen konnte Hermine Kummer erkennen. „Ich werde Sie vermissen.“ 

Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten, mehr brachte sie nicht zustande. Sie nickte lediglich.  
Dumbledore holte tief Luft und drehte den Anhänger ein paar Mal in einem bestimmten Rhythmus.

Die Welt um Hermine verschwand erneut, doch diesmal war es anders.


	3. Ein Neubeginn

_April 1945_

Die Welt wirbelte scheinbar unendlich lange an Hermine vorbei.  
Als sie wieder zum Stehen kam, sah sie sich vorsichtig um. 

Das Büro unterschied sich deutlich von dem, das sie verlassen hatte. Sämtliche Apparatschaften, die immer irgendwie geblitzt hatten, gekreiselt waren oder seltsame Geräusche gemacht hatten, waren verschwunden, ebenso wie die obligatorische Schale mit Zitronenbrausebonbons auf Dumbledores - nein, hier nicht Dumbledores - Schreibtisch.  
Ein Portrait weniger hing an der Wand. Dippets Portrait. Hermine kam der leere Fleck auf der Wand unverzeihlich vor, als würde in der Wand selbst ein Stück fehlen. 

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Ländereien hinaus. Es war anscheinend gerade Vormittag, die Sonne stand im Südosten. Ein Wochenende, nach der Zahl der Schüler am See zu schließen. Die Bäume im Verbotenen Wald trugen bereits einen hellgrünen Schleier, aber noch kein durchgehendes Blätterdach. Ein Frühlingswochenende also. 

Hermine schluckte und warf einen Blick zur Tür. Noch war das Büro leer. Dumbledore hatte ihr gesagt, er hatte einen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, an dem sie hier als Erstes ihn treffen würde und nicht Dippet. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt hatte das so einfach geklungen, doch jetzt war sie doch etwas nervös. Was, wenn er sich geirrt hatte? Jeder machte Fehler... 

Unwillkürlich spielten ihre Finger mit dem Zeitumkehrer, der um ihren Hals hing, drehten ihn jedoch nie ganz um. Diese Spielerei war damals, in der dritten Klasse, eine Angewohnheit geworden, die sie einfach nicht mehr loswurde. Immer, wenn sie nervös, müde oder gelangweilt war, wanderten ihre Finger zu dem Anhänger. Es war ein Automatismus, jedoch einer, der um die Besonderheiten dieses Anhängers wusste und ohne darüber nachzudenken aufpasste, dass sie nicht versehentlich „verreiste“. 

Nach ein paar Minuten, die ihr wie die Ewigkeit schlechthin vorkamen, öffnete sich die Bürotür und Dumbledore, seines Zeichens Professor für Verwandlung, trat ein.  
Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Sicher, sie hatte gewusst, dass er jünger sein würde, aber irgendwie... sah er nicht wie er selbst aus, mit rotbraunem statt grauem Haar und dem jüngeren Gesicht, dem die feinen Fältchen um seine Augen und seinen Mund fehlten. Er hätte auch drei Beine haben können, das wäre nicht seltsamer gewesen.  
Sein Blick fand sie und er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wer sind Sie?“, wollte er wissen und trat auf sie zu. 

Er musterte sie einen langen Moment, in dem sie ein wenig verlegen schwieg. Der... der ANDERE Dumbledore hatte ihr gesagt, sie sollte zwar die Wahrheit andeuten, aber so wenig konkrete Informationen wie möglich geben. Gehörte ihr Name auch zu diesen Informationen? Sie war zwar muggelstämmig, daher dürfte keiner ihrer Verwandten in unmittelbarer Nähe auftauchen, aber dennoch... 

Dumbledore lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Das Lächeln war das Gleiche wie in der Zukunft, stellte sie fest. „Ich habe meine Manieren vergessen, entschuldigen Sie vielmals. Mein Name ist Professor Albus Dumbledore.“  
Hermine nickte langsam und ließ den Zeitumkehrer los, um seine Hand zu schütteln. „Ich weiß“, erwiderte sie langsam. „Ich bin Hermine-“ 

„Stopp!“, unterbrach er sie plötzlich mit erhobener Hand. Seine andere Hand griff nach dem Zeitumkehrer. „Sie kommen aus der Zukunft, nicht wahr? Und dass ich Sie nicht kenne, kann nur bedeuten, dass Sie mehr als nur ein paar Tage gereist sind. Habe ich Recht?“ 

Hermine nickte langsam.  
Dumbledore erwiderte das Nicken. „Wenn das so ist, werde ich Ihnen keine einzige Frage mehr über Sie selbst stellen, oder woher Sie kommen. Wenn ich die Zukunft kenne, gibt das nur Ärger. Wieso sind Sie hierhergekommen?“ 

Hermine lächelte schwach. „Wollten Sie nicht aufhören mit den Fragen?“  
Er lächelte ebenfalls, seine blauen Augen hielten ihre fest. Dieser Blick war auch derselbe wie beim älteren Dumbledore. „Wollen Sie keine Hilfe bei was auch immer Sie hier erreichen wollen? Ein junger Mensch wie Sie reist nicht einfach mal so in eine andere Zeit, um ein neues Leben anzufangen.“ 

Hermine senkte den Blick. „Da haben Sie Recht. Aber...“, sie blickte wieder auf und hielt seinen durchdringenden Blick. „Ich werde Ihnen nicht sagen, was genau ich zu tun gedenke. Ich sage Ihnen nur so viel: Sie können mir helfen, indem Sie mich hier als Schülerin einschreiben. Ich war in der Zukunft ebenfalls in Hogwarts und kann ins laufende Schuljahr einsteigen.“ 

Dumbledore lächelte schwach. „Und in welche Klasse? Vom Alter würde ich Sie auf die siebte schätzen.“  
Hermine rechnete kurz nach, dann fragte sie: „Wir haben das Jahr 1945, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja. Es ist eine Woche nach den Osterferien, falls Sie es genau wissen wollen.“  
Sie nickte langsam. „Gut, dann möchte ich in die sechste Klasse. Wäre das möglich?“ 

Dumbledore nickte. „Natürlich. Wir müssen uns nur eine Geschichte überlegen, woher Sie unter dem Jahr kommen. Und einen neuen Nachnamen brauchen Sie auch.“ Er zwinkerte. „Da ich Ihren Vornamen bereits weiß, ist es sinnlos, einen anderen anzunehmen. Außerdem werden Sie sich mit dem neuen Nachnamen seltsam genug fühlen.“ 

Hermine schluckte. Darüber hatte sie sich bisher wenig Gedanken gemacht...  
„Danke, Professor“, meinte sie leise. „Eine Frage: Warum helfen Sie mir?“  
Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie haben Ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben aufgegeben, um hier sein zu können. Wer bin ich, dass er Ihnen Hilfe verweigert?“  
Sie lächelte breit. „Nochmals vielen Dank, Sir.“ 

„Ist mir ein Vergnügen, Miss Wilson“, zwinkerte er.  
Hermine legte den Kopf schief. „Wilson?“ Sie ließ den Namen ein paar Mal in ihrem Mund kreisen, als schmeckte sie ihn ab. „Hermine Wilson. Das klingt seltsam - aber ich denke, ich bleibe dabei. Einen besseren Namen werde ich nicht finden.“ 

Sie nickte, um ihren Entschluss zu bekräftigen und das seltsame Gefühl aus ihrem Magen zu vertreiben - das Gefühl, als würde ihr ein Teil von sich selbst verloren gehen. Unsinn, dachte sie. Das kann nicht sein. Ich bin immer noch ich, egal wie ich heiße. Ich werde ja auch nicht jemand anders, wenn ich heirate. 

Dumbledore starrte einen Moment ins Leere, dann griff er sacht nach dem Zeitumkehrer. „Darf ich?“  
Hermine streifte sich die Kette kommentarlos ab und gab sie ihm. Er musterte den Anhänger mit dem kleinen Stundenglas darin.  
„Ich überlege... dieser Zeitumkehrer sieht ein wenig anders aus als die aus dieser Zeit, und auch der Zauber fühlt sich anders an. Vielleicht... gibt es eine Möglichkeit, den Zauber umzukehren, sodass Sie, wenn Sie fertig sind mit was auch immer, in ihre Zeit zurückkehren können. Überlassen Sie ihn mir, damit ich versuchen kann, den Zauber umzukehren?“ 

Hermine starrte ihn einen langen Moment an. „Daran habe ich nicht einmal gedacht, als ich diese Reise geplant habe“, gestand sie schließlich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand aus meiner Zeit jemals versucht hätte, den Zauber umzukehren... aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht möglich ist, besonders für Sie nicht.“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und zögerte einen Moment, dann beschloss sie, Dumbledore zu vertrauen - wie sie es immer getan hatte. „In Ordnung. Nehmen Sie ihn. Ich hätte ihn ohnehin nicht noch einmal benutzt.“ 

Dumbledore betrachtete den Zeitumkehrer eine Weile stumm, dann ließ er ihn in einer Tasche seines weiten, violetten Umhangs verschwinden. Hermine stellte belustigt fest, dass seine Kleidung genau exzentrisch war wie später. 

In diesem Moment hörten sie Schritte. Dumbledore warf Hermine einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Lassen Sie mich mit Dippet reden. Ich werde mich so vage wie möglich halten, dann können Sie die Details Ihrer Geschichte selbst erfinden.“  
Hermine nickte. 

Im nächsten Moment trat Professor Dippet ein. Das erste, was Hermine an ihm auffiel, war seine Größe. Beziehungsweise das Fehlen derselben. Er war kaum größer als sie. Ansonsten wirkte er neben dem exzentrischen und durchaus nicht schlecht aussehenden Dumbledore wie eine graue Maus. Angegrautes, kurzes, braunes Haar mit Geheimratsecken, blassblaue Augen, helle Haut, brauner Umhang. Er sah müde und erschöpft aus. 

Als er sie neben Dumbledore stehen sah, merkte er sichtlich auf und straffte seine Haltung. „Oh, wir haben Besuch? War das der Grund, warum Sie mich sprechen wollten, Albus?“  
„Nicht nur“, gab Dumbledore zurück. „Darf ich vorstellen, Miss Hermine Wilson. Miss Wilson, Professor Armando Dippet.“  
Hermine erwiderte Dippets schwaches Lächeln, als sie seine Hand schüttelte. „Ist mir eine Ehre.“ 

Er nickte nur, bevor er seinen Schreibtisch umrundete und sich dahinter nieder ließ. Dumbledore beschwor aus dem Nichts zwei bequeme, quietschrosane Sessel auf ihrer Seite des Schreibtisches herauf und ließ sich genüsslich in einen davon sinken. Hermine zog bloß eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor sie dem zweiten Sessel mit einem Winken ihres Zauberstabs eine dunkelrote Farbe gab und sich ebenfalls setzte. 

Dippet lächelte wieder schwach. Hermine fragte sich flüchtig, wann dieser Mann das letzte Mal aus vollem Herzen gelacht hatte. Es war vermutlich ein Weilchen her.  
„Wie ich sehe, teilt Miss Wilson Ihre Vorliebe für knallbunte Farben nicht, Albus. Erzählen Sie mir, womit ich die Ehre ihres Besuchs verdient habe?“  
„Natürlich, Direktor. Sie ist die Nichte eines guten Freundes von mir, der in Kanada lebt. Wie Sie wissen, gibt es dort keine Zaubererschule, die länger unterrichtet als fünf Jahre. Nachdem Miss Wilson ihre ZAGs gemacht hatte, hat sie zuerst versucht, sich im Selbststudium weiter zu bilden, hat mir allerdings vor einer Woche geschrieben, dass sie es alleine nicht schafft und gerne hierher nach Hogwarts kommen würde, um ihre UTZs zu machen.“ 

Hermine musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Er kannte sie nicht, trotzdem passte diese Geschichte zu ihr wie die Faust aufs Auge. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie das sogar getan, wäre sie in Kanada aufgewachsen. 

Dippet musterte sie interessiert. „Selbststudium? Ich bin beeindruckt. Wie weit sind Sie gekommen?“  
Hermine zögerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick. „Ich habe mir den Lehrplan für den UTZ in Hogwarts schicken lassen und mir die Bücher für die sechste Klasse besorgt. Ich... habe ihn zum Großteil durchgearbeitet, allerdings habe ich eine ellenlange Liste mit Fragen, die ich nicht mit den Büchern klären kann, sondern für die es lebendige Lehrer braucht. Außerdem habe ich seit letztem Sommer keinen Zaubertrank mehr gebraut. Meine Mutter ist eine Muggel und erlaubt es mir zu Hause nicht, und die Morgana-Akademie unterstützt dieses Selbststudium nicht und hat mir Hausverbot erteilt, nachdem ich, zuerst mit Genehmigung, später ohne, die Schülerlabore nach meinem Abschluss weiter benutzt habe.“ 

Dippet sah milde beeindruckt aus. „Wie sahen Ihre ZAGs aus?“, wollte er noch wissen, doch Hermine konnte sehen, dass er sie nicht hinauswerfen würde.  
„Durchgehend „Ohnegleichen“, nur in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste habe ich ein „Erwartungen übertroffen“.“  
Dippet schnappte überrascht nach Luft. „Und die erteilen Ihnen Hausverbot? Solche…“ Der Rest ging in unverständlichem Murmeln unter. 

Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, lächelte er sie breit an. Er kann also doch lachen, dachte Hermine.  
„Sie werden mir Ihre Papiere selbstverständlich noch vorlegen, doch für den Moment glaube ich Ihnen. Es ist mir eine Ehre, eine so begabte Schülerin hier in Hogwarts aufnehmen zu dürfen. Ich werde Sie in die laufende sechste Klasse schicken, auf Probe. Die Lehrer werden mir von ihren Fortschritten berichten, und ich werde dann darüber entscheiden, ob Sie für die Prüfungen für die sechsten Klassen im Sommer zugelassen werden.“  
Hermine neigte kurz den Kopf. „Vielen Dank, Sir.“ 

Mit einem Mal wirkte Dippet geschäftig. Er sprang auf, wuselte durch das Büro, verschwand hinter einem Berg von Büchern und kam mit einem alten, zerschlissenen Hut wieder zurück. Hermine musste sich zwingen, bei seinem Anblick nicht zu lächeln. Sie hatte diesen Hut nicht zu kennen!  
Dippet drückte ihn ihr in die Hand. „Setzen Sie ihn sich auf, er wird bestimmen, in welches Haus sie kommen.“ 

Hermine nickte und gehorchte. Der Hut rutschte ihr tief ins Gesicht und über die Augen, wie beim ersten Mal, als sie ihn getragen hatte. Mit einem Mal war sie nervös. Die Hände in ihrem Schoß knetend, dachte sie: „Ich darf nicht nach Gryffindor kommen. Es wird nie funktionieren, wenn ich dort lande...“ 

Der Hut sprach zu ihr, und sie erschrak, als sie die Stimme hörte. Es war immerhin schon ein paar Jahre her (oder ein paar Jahre hin?), dass sie ihn zum letzten Mal aufgehabt hatte. 

„Ich verstehe...“, meinte der Hut mit seiner hellen Stimme. „Ich verstehe dein Anliegen. Ich hoffe nur, dass du dir damit nicht selbst eine Grube gräbst. Zeitreisen sind tückisch. Niemand weiß, wie es endet - oder ob es überhaupt funktioniert. Aber ich will nicht derjenige sein, der dir im Weg steht. Du hast Großes vor dir, und ich werde dir helfen. Ich schicke dich nach... RAVENCLAW!“


	4. Neue Freunde

Hermine straffte ein letztes Mal die Schultern, bevor sie Professor Dippet in die Große Halle folgte. Die vielen schwebenden Kerzen, die lachenden Kinder, das leise Plaudern, die goldenen Teller, die Feuer in den beiden Kaminen an den Seiten... Nichts war anders als sonst. 

Hermine gab sich für einen Moment der wunderbaren Illusion hin, dass alles so war wie immer, dann wanderte ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch, wo ganz andere Lehrer saßen. Das irritierte sie jedoch weniger. Schlimmer war es, Dumbledore nicht in der Mitte der Tafel sitzen zu sehen. 

Sie schluckte, als sie Professor Dippet vor den Lehrertisch folgte und dann nervös neben ihm stehen blieb. Sie trug bereits die Schuluniform mit dem Wappen von Ravenclaw. Auf der einen Seite waren ihr diese Kleider vertraut, auf der anderen Seite war das kalte Blau im Vergleich zu dem gewohnten Rot seltsam fremd. Wieder fühlte sie sich, als würde ein Stückchen ihrer Selbst abbrechen. 

Sie ließ den Blick schweifen. Die meisten Gesichter musterten sie leicht neugierig, aber ausdruckslos.   
Ein Mädchen am Gryffindortisch legte den Kopf schief, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, und blinzelte sie nachdenklich durch quadratische Brillengläser an. Hermine wandte den Blick nicht ab. Irgendetwas an diesem Mädchen kam ihr bekannt vor... sie dürfte in einer der oberen Klassen sein, dem Aussehen nach. Dementsprechend wäre sie in ihrer eigenen Zeit ungefähr genauso alt wie Voldemort... 

Das Mädchen strich sich eine vorwitzige, schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem strengen Haarknoten gelöst hatte. Hermine betrachtete den Knoten einen Moment lang, dann fiel ihr Blick erneut auf die eckigen Brillengläser - und es machte Klick. Das musste Minerva McGonagall sein!   
Hermine wandte rasch den Blick ab. Na, das konnte ja lustig werden. Sie dankte allen Göttern dafür, dass diese nicht in Ravenclaw war. 

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Slytherintisch. Keiner der dort Sitzenden schenkte ihr einen zweiten Blick, doch sie erkannte ihn sofort. Harry hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass er schwarzes Haar hatte und gut aussah - auf eine kalte, abstoßende Weise. Diese Beschreibung passte wie die Faust aufs Auge. 

Er stach richtig aus dem Haufen der Schüler heraus, was allerdings auch daran liegen konnte, dass die anderen Schüler alle in sicherem Abstand zu ihm saßen.   
Er hatte fein geschnittene Gesichtszüge, hohe Wangenknochen, hellblaue Augen und pechschwarze, glatte Haare, blasse Haut - und eine Stupsnase. 

Hermine konnte nur mühsam dem Drang zu Lachen widerstehen, als sie das bemerkte. Das war also der Grund gewesen, warum er seine Nase hatte loswerden wollen! Kein Wunder - ein Dunkler Lord mit Stupsnase hätte es sicher viel schwerer, respektiert zu werden. 

Sie bemerkte erst, wie lange sie ihn angestarrt haben musste, als Dippet neben ihr das Wort erhob und das Getuschel weniger wurde - doch ganz still wurde es nicht.   
Hermine zog unwillkürlich die Parallele zu Dumbledore und musste wieder einmal feststellen, dass Dippet absolut nicht mithalten konnte. Er hatte einfach nicht dieselbe Ausstrahlung und höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht dieselben Fähigkeiten. Ein Hauch von Mitleid für den alten Direktor durchfloss sie. 

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler! Ich möchte euch heute eine neue Mitschülerin vorstellen. Das ist Miss Hermine Wilson. Sie wurde heute Nachmittag dem Haus Ravenclaw zugeteilt und wird ab sofort die sechste Klasse besuchen. Ich bitte euch darum, ihr den Einstieg so leicht wie möglich zu machen und ihr zu helfen, sich überall zurecht zu finden.“ 

Er nickte und warf jedem Haustisch einen Blick zu. Am Ravenclawtisch erhoben sich ein Junge und ein Mädchen und kamen die paar Schritte zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Der Junge streckte Hermine seine Hand hin und meinte steif: „Ich bin Marc Glenn, der Schulsprecher. Freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Wenn du bei irgendetwas Hilfe brauchst, zögere nicht, mich zu fragen.“   
Hermine nickte und schüttelte seine Hand. „Danke.“ 

Marc nickte ihr noch einmal zu, dann verschwand er wieder. Hermine zog unmerklich eine Augenbraue ein Stückchen höher. Irgendwie erinnerte sie der Kerl an Anthony Goldstein, mit dem sie sich in der Zukunft das Amt der Schülersprecherin geteilt hatte... Er tat seine Pflicht, aber kein Stückchen mehr. 

Das Mädchen warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick hinterher, bevor sie sich mit strahlendem Lächeln wieder an Hermine wandte. „Kümmer dich nicht um ihn, er ist...“, sie verstummte mit einem Blick auf den Direktor, hob jedoch gleich wieder zu sprechen an. „Ich bin Lauren May, die Vertrauensschülerin aus der sechsten Klasse.“ Hermine schüttelte auch ihr die Hand. 

Lauren sah... fröhlich aus. Ein anderes Wort traf es nicht, dieses Funkeln in ihren grünen Augen, das breite Lächeln, die leichten Lachfältchen um ihre Augen und sogar das silberne Strahlen in ihren aschblonden Haaren.   
Sie zog sie resolut mit sich zum Ravenclawtisch, wo sie sie mitten in eine Traube Mädchen setzte, die sie alle mit Fragen bombardierten. 

Bereits nach zehn Minuten wünschte sich Hermine, sie hätte vorne neben Professor Dippet erklärt, woher sie angeblich gekommen war und warum. Es schien immer noch jemand aufzutauchen, der ihre Geschichte noch nicht gehört hatte und für den sie sie wieder erzählen musste. Sie hatte die Wissbegierde der Ravenclaws ganz vergessen gehabt... In Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff wären ihr zumindest ein paar der kritischeren Fragen erspart geblieben, die sie nur beantworten konnte, weil sie vor einer Stunde noch in der Bibliothek über die Gegend rund um Morgana recherchiert hatte. 

Nach einer Weile, als sich die Fragerei gelegt hatte und alle am Essen waren, schauderte Hermine plötzlich. Sie hob den Blick - und begegnete seinem Blick. Er starrte sie nachdenklich vom Slytherintisch aus an, den Kopf schiefgelegt und in eine Hand gestützt. Die hellen Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren. 

Hermine schluckte, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht ab. Sie starrte genauso zurück und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er kräuselte die Lippen. Es war kein Lächeln in dem Sinn, doch es kam nahe an eines heran. Als Nächstes spürte Hermine etwas. Es fühlte sich fast an wie... wie die mentalen Fühler, die sie immer gespürt hatte, wenn sie mit Dumbledore Okklumentik trainiert hatte! Der Kerl versuchte doch tatsächlich, in ihren Kopf einzudringen! 

Ihre Augen verengten sich, doch sie wandte den Blick nicht ab, während sie ihre Okklumentikwälle verstärkte und dem Fühler mental einen Tritt verpasste, um ihn aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Es wäre ohne Blickkontakt einfacher gewesen, doch sie wollte nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, dass sie es bei Blickkontakt nicht schaffte, ihm stand zu halten. Sie durfte sich keine Schwäche erlauben. 

Er zog sich augenblicklich zurück, das Kräuseln seiner Lippen wurde stärker, es sah jetzt tatsächlich beinahe aus wie ein Lächeln. Beinahe. Als Hermine daraufhin die zweite Augenbraue hochzog, wandte er den Blick ab. Sie starrte ihn noch einen langen Moment an, bevor sie sich aus ihrer Starre losriss und wieder auf ihren Teller blickte. 

Was bezweckte er damit? War es nur reine Neugier, oder misstraute er ihr? Und warum traute er sich, das genau unter der Nase von Albus Dumbledore zu veranstalten? Machte er das öfter? Fragen über Fragen... 

Lauren stieß sie an. „Worüber zerbrichst du dir den Kopf?“   
Hermine schreckte hoch. „Woher willst du wissen, ob ich es überhaupt tue?“, gab sie zurück, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie antworten sollte.   
Lauren lachte. „Ich sehe es dir an. Glaub mir, hier in Ravenclaw ist das ganz normal. Wir sind, jedenfalls laut der anderen Häuser, das Streberhaus dieser Schule.“   
Hermine lächelte und versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln. „Streber? Und was sind die anderen?“ 

Lauren deutete nebenan zum Gryffindortisch. „Das sind die Gryffindors, die mutigen Löwen. Sie stürzen sich meist erst in irgendwelche Sachen und denken erst hinterher darüber nach, was alles hätte passieren können. Für ihre Freunde würden sie sogar Grindelwald in den Hintern treten. Das da“ - wieder zeigte sie – „sind die Hufflepuffs. Sie sind meist nicht so schnell im Denken wie wir, aber sie gleichen es durch ihren Fleiß wieder aus. Außerdem sind sie immer gerecht, hassen Streit und sind absolut treue Freunde.“ 

Sie winke einem Mädchen am Hufflepuff-Tisch zu, die gerade herüber blickte. „Das ist Lucy Carmikel, eine gute Freundin von mir. Wir machen viel zusammen. Wenn du möchtest, stelle ich sie dir später vor.“   
Sie blickte Hermine erwartungsvoll an.   
Hermine nickte rasch. „Das wäre toll! Und was“ - sie zeigte zu den Slytherins und hoffte, dass Lauren unterdessen ihre ursprüngliche Frage vergessen hatte – „sind das für Leute?“ 

Laurens Lächeln wurde etwas schmaler. „Das sind die Slytherins. Ihr Tier ist eine Schlange, und so benehmen sie sich auch. Sie sind egoistisch, hinterhältig und listig.“   
Hermine lachte. „Würde ein Fuchs da nicht besser passen?“   
Lauren schüttelte den Kopf. „Der erste Leiter ihres Hauses, Salazar Slytherin, war ein Parselmund, also ist es nur logisch, dass sein Haus die Schlange bekommen hat. Außerdem schaffen sie es regelmäßig, sich wie Schlangen aus allem Ärger heraus zu winden.“ 

Hermine ließ den Blick über den Slytherintisch wandern, sich der Blicke Laurens nur zu bewusst, und stoppte bei IHM.   
„Wer ist das?“, fragte sie. „Und warum sitzt er ganz alleine?“   
Lauren senkte die Stimme und drehte Hermine zu sich, sodass sie ihn nicht mehr ansah. „Schau ihn nicht zu lange an. Er bemerkt das.“   
Hermine runzelte die Stirn und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

Lauren holte tief Luft. „Das ist Tom Riddle. Er ist in unserem Jahrgang und Vertrauensschüler wie ich. Aus Sicht des Direktors ist er mit Sicherheit ein absolutes Wunderkind - er bricht alle Rekorde, was Noten angeht, aber er ist... komisch. Wenn er einen ansieht, fühlt man sich ganz komisch, fast so, als würde er Gedanken lesen können. Außerdem... ist etwas Seltsames an ihm. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es ist. Ich hab mir schon oft den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, aber... egal, halte dich am besten von ihm fern. Er verhext zwar keine Kleineren und legt sich auch nicht mit den Gryffindors an wie die anderen Slytherins, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass er gefährlich sein kann, wenn er will.“ 

Hermine nickte rasch. Dann legte sie, gespielt überlegend, den Kopf schief.   
„Die Slytherins legen sich mit den Gryffindors an? Hat unser Haus auch jemanden, mit dem es sich nicht versteht?“   
Lauren lächelte, offensichtlich erleichtert über den erneuten Themawechsel, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Jedenfalls nicht so schlimm wie Gryffindor und Slytherin. Bei denen artet das regelmäßig in einen Kleinkrieg aus. Wir werden zwar auch manchmal von den Slytherins dumm angemacht, aber es sind nur die üblichen Vorurteile gegen Muggelstämmige.“ 

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Vorurteile gegen Muggelstämmige sollten nicht üblich sein.“ Lauren seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß, aber sag das mal den Slytherins. Die leben alle nach den alten Reinblütertraditionen und hassen jeden, der Muggel und Muggelstämmige nicht für abstoßend und unter seiner Würde hält.“ 

Hermine schwieg einen Moment. „Aber es können doch nicht alles Reinblüter sein“, meinte sie dann. „Dann müssten ja alle Reinblüter auf der Schule in Slytherin sein... Das kann nicht sein.“   
Lauren schenkte dem Slytherintisch einen düsteren Blick. „Das hab ich mir auch schon gedacht. Wie auch immer, sie benehmen sich alle so, als wären sie es. Außerhalb von Slytherin weiß keiner, wer jetzt einer ist und wer nicht.“ 

Hermine schwieg. Ihr Blick ruhte wieder auf Tom Riddle.   
Es hatte sich also in all der Zeit nichts geändert...   
Sie beschloss, genau zu beobachten, ob er sich wie ein Reinblut benahm oder nicht. 

~*~

Das Essen war zu Ende. Lauren packte Hermine resolut am Arm und führte sie zum Hufflepufftisch hinüber, wo Lucy gerade aufstand.   
Sie lächelte Hermine ein wenig schüchtern an. „Hallo.“   
Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln. „Hallo.“ 

Einen Moment lang sagte keine etwas und die drei standen etwas verlegen in der Gegend, bis Lucy fragte: „Was hast du für Fächer gewählt?“   
Hermine zählte auf: „Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Astronomie, Alte Runen, Arithmantik und Geschichte der Zauberei.“ 

„Wow, das sind viele schwierige Fächer“, meinte Lucy lächelnd. „Schaffst du das denn alles?“   
Hermine nickte zuversichtlich. Lucy wusste ja nicht, dass sie es sogar ein Jahr lang einmal geschafft hatte, ALLE Fächer zu belegen...   
„Was habt ihr denn für Fächer?“, wollte sie wissen. 

„Ich habe fast die gleichen wie du, nur statt Alte Runen Muggelkunde“, sagte Lauren.   
„Und ich habe keine Geschichte der Zauberei mehr - da bin ich durchgefallen in den ZAGs. Dafür habe ich aus den späteren Fächern Muggelkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Runen“, meinte Lucy.   
Hermine lächelte. „Keiner Wahrsagen?“ 

Lauren brummte missmutig. „Ich hatte es mal belegt, bin aber immer nur mit Ach und Krach durch die Prüfungen gekommen. Nach den ZAGs hab ich es rausgeworfen. Das Fach ist sinnlos.“   
„Und ich hatte es noch nie“, meinte Lucy schulterzuckend. 

Hermine lächelte. „Ich konnte mich auch nie damit anfreunden. Hab es nach einem Jahr wieder abgewählt.“   
Lauren legte den Kopf schief. „Das geht auf Morgana?“   
Hermine nickte. Sie dankte Merlin und Morgana, dass sie vorhin noch recherchiert hatte... Bei den Ravenclaws musste sie aufpassen, was sie sagte. Sie waren schlau. 

Lucy gähnte. „Ich werde dann mal gehen, ich muss noch lernen. Gute Nacht, Lauren, Hermine.“   
Die beiden wünschten Lucy eine Gute Nacht und sahen ihr hinterher, wie sie sich einem Grüppchen Hufflepuffs anschloss, die gerade die Große Halle verließen. 

Schließlich meinte Lauren: „Komm, wir sollten auch gehen. Unser Gemeinschaftsraum ist in einem der Türme, und du solltest dir den Weg möglichst schon heute merken. Hogwarts ist ein Labyrinth, wenn man es nicht kennt.“   
Hermine nickte und folgte Lauren in die Eingangshalle.


	5. Neue alte Schule

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schliefen die anderen noch. Es war zwar Montag, doch entweder war sie ungewöhnlich früh aufgewacht, oder sie war in einem Jahrgang voller notorischer Langschläfer gelandet. Rasch warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war erst sechs Uhr morgens. 

Sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie dem Sekundenzeiger mit den Augen folgte. Funktionierte die Uhr seit der Zeitreise überhaupt noch richtig?   
Sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück, tappte barfuß durch den runden Schlafsaal und lugte vorsichtig auf Laurens Uhr. Sechs Uhr. Sie funktionierte. 

Mit einem Lächeln suchte Hermine sich ihre Klamotten zusammen und ging ins Badezimmer. Dumbledore musste das gedreht haben. Ob es diesem hier oder dem aus der Zukunft zu verdanken war, war unwichtig. Oder? 

Während sie das warme Wasser über ihren Körper laufen ließ und sich langsam einseifte, drehten ihre Gedanken im Kreis. Wenn es der aus dieser Zeit gewesen war, war alles ganz simpel - er hatte einfach in einem unbeobachteten Moment die Uhr auf die hiesige Uhrzeit eingestellt. Der aus der Zukunft - hätte er es überhaupt gekonnt? Ja, gab sie sich sogleich die Antwort. Er hatte seine Erinnerungen durchforstet nach einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt, da hatte er natürlich auch gewusst, wie spät es zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewesen war. Es war für beide ohne große Schwierigkeiten möglich gewesen, also war es unwichtig. 

Sie trocknete sich ab, zog sich an und kämmte ihre Haare. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder waren die über Nacht noch buschiger geworden? Rasch murmelte sie einen Zauber, und die gröbsten Knoten lösten sich. Sie band die Haare im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Heute hatte sie Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke, da wollte sie sie nicht im Weg haben. 

Als sie wieder in den Schlafsaal trat, saß eins der anderen Mädchen gähnend in ihrem Bett. Delia Stone hieß sie, wie Hermine sich erinnerte. Ihre langen, schwarzen Locken ringelten sich auf ihrem hellgelben Nachthemd, das ihre helle Haut in der Morgensonne noch blasser wirken ließ.   
„Morgn“, nuschelte sie, als sie Hermine erkannte, und tappte ins Bad. 

Hermine sah sich um, ob die anderen vier noch schliefen, und als sie feststellte, dass sie es taten, fischte sie ihre alles fassende Tasche unter dem Bett hervor, wo sie unter der Illusion eines Schrankkoffers verborgen gewesen war. 

Sie hatte nachgeforscht - es gab zwar bereits alles fassende Taschen, aber diese waren definitiv größer, unförmiger, schwerer und vor allem war der Zauber nicht unortbar zu machen, wie sie es mit ihrer Tasche getan hatte. In der Zukunft war das nur eine kleine Modifikation gewesen - hier jedoch arbeitete bereits der Grundzauber ganz anders. Sprich, Hermine musste diese Tasche verstecken, sollte nicht bekannt werden, dass sie aus der Zukunft kam. 

Sie verwandelte eine einzelne Socke in einen echten Schrankkoffer. Das war ein schönes Stück Arbeit, doch sie schaffte es. Da hinein kamen alle ihre Schuluniformen, Umhänge, Roben, Blusen und Röcke. Die Hosen blieben in ihrer Tasche. Frauen trugen im Jahr 1945 noch keine Hosen. Auch das würde sie verraten.   
Die Schulbücher hatte sie gestern in der Bücherei noch so verzaubert, dass sie wie ihre älteren Auflagen aussahen, und sich die Bücher, die mittlerweile durch andere ersetzt worden waren, ausgeliehen. Die neuen Bücher, die nicht zu ihren Schulbüchern gehörten, blieben auch in der Tasche, während sie eine zweite Tasche, diesmal eine normale, aus der alles fassenden zog. Ihre alte Schultasche.   
Rasch stopfte sie Bücher, Pergament, Federn und ihr verkleinertes Zaubertrankset hinein und steckte dann die alles fassende Tasche verkleinert in ihre Rocktasche. 

Mit der Schultasche bewaffnet trat sie aus dem Schlafsaal, bevor noch mehr von ihren neuen Klassenkameraden aufwachten. Sie hatten sie zwar alle sehr freundlich begrüßt, doch Hermine verspürte keinen großen Drang, sich mit ihnen anzufreunden. Bei dem, was sie tat, waren Freunde, die nicht in Slytherin waren, sowieso eher lästig. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, drehte sie sich einmal um sich selbst und sog die neuen Eindrücke in sich auf. Der Ravenclawturm war ihr bisher nicht viel anders vorgekommen als der Gryffindorturm, doch gestern Abend hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass die beiden nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können. Ravenclaws waren Kopfmenschen, Rationalisten, und die Einrichtung entsprach ihrer Denkweise: Kühl und pragmatisch. 

Die Sofas und Sessel waren zwar bequem, aber im Gegensatz zu Gryffindor, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum aussah wie ein riesiges Wohnzimmer, nahmen sie nicht einmal die Hälfte des Platzes ein. Stattdessen standen hier viele Schreibtische und Bücherregale mit Nachschlagewerken und sämtlichen Schulbüchern. In der Ecke gegenüber der Tür stand eine Statue von Rowena Ravenclaw. Bilder gab es keine an den Wänden, nur blaue und bronzene Stoffbanner - dafür waren in zwei Wänden viele hohe Bogenfenster, die einen atemberaubenden Blick über das Schlossgelände und den See preisgaben, während die Decke offensichtlich mit dem gleichen Zauber belegt war wie die der großen Halle und gerade einen blassen Sonnenaufgang im Nebel zeigte. 

Hermine sog all das in sich auf und durchquerte den Raum dann, um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie öffnete die schlichte Holztür, die ihr am Vorabend statt einem Passwort ein Rätsel präsentiert hatte, und lächelte. Es war keine narrensichere Methode, um Nicht-Ravenclaws draußen zu halten, doch das sollte es auch gar nicht. Jeder, der Ravenclaws würdig war, war eingeladen, hereinzukommen. Hermine mochte den Gedanken, der dahinter steckte. Es war bei weitem nicht so stumpfsinnig wie das Passwort, das sich Gryffindors und auch Slytherins merken mussten. 

Sie stieg die lange, enge Wendeltreppe nach unten und durchquerte dann den Westflügel. Es war noch niemand auf den Gängen zu sehen, doch sie hielt sich trotzdem von allen Geheimgängen fern und nahm den langen Weg nach unten in die Große Halle, genau den Weg, den Lauren gestern mit ihr gegangen war. 

Als sie wieder einmal auf eine der Treppen wartete, die ihre Richtung nicht ändern wollte, beschloss sie, gleich nach dem Unterricht eine inszenierte Erkundungstour durch die Schule zu machen. Sie hasste das Haupttreppenhaus. Hier hatten die Treppen den Raum, die Richtung wie wild zu ändern, und taten nie das, was man gerade brauchte. In den Geheimgängen war meist rechts und links von einer Treppe Wand, sodass sie immer in die gleiche Richtung und in das gleiche Stockwerk führte. 

Außerdem würde sie heute Abend wieder einmal "Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" durchlesen. Sie kannte das Buch zwar bereits auswendig, doch wenn sie es gelesen hatte, konnte sie ohne zu lügen behaupten, sich zumindest grob in Hogwarts auszukennen und niemand würde Verdacht schöpfen. Sie würde zwar gegenüber den Ravenclaws etwas vorsichtiger sein müssen, als sie es von ihren Gryffindors gewohnt war, doch wenn sie die Ravenclaws nicht täuschen konnte, wie wollte sie dann Tom Riddle etwas vormachen? 

Sie betrat die Große Halle, stellte mit einem Blick auf den Himmel fest, dass immer noch dichter Nebel herrschte, und sah sich um. Fast wäre sie zum Gryffindortisch gegangen, doch sie blieb noch rechtzeitig stehen, bevor es jemandem auffallen konnte. Die Halle war relativ leer, es war gerade erst sieben. Dumbledore saß bereits an seinem Platz und aß munter vor sich hin lächelnd ein Brot mit - Nutella? Nun, bei Dumbledore sollte es sie nicht weiter wundern. Sie nickte ihm zu, als er sie breit anlächelte. 

Am Ravenclawtisch saßen bereits ein paar ältere Schüler, doch sie kannte keinen davon. Vom Hufflepufftisch winkte ihr jedoch eine bereits putzmuntere Lucy zu. Hermine lächelte und setzte sich zu ihr. 

„Guten Morgen!“, meinte Lucy überschwänglich.   
„Morgen“, antwortete Hermine und griff nach der Teekanne. Lucy strahlte geradezu.   
„Bist du morgens immer so gut gelaunt?“   
Lucy nickte. „Ich bin eine ziemliche Frühaufsteherin. Meine Freunde haben mir sogar schon mal Traumlosschlaftrank verpasst, damit ich sie am Wochenende nicht aufwecke.“

Hermine grinste und nahm einen Schluck schwarzen Tee. Sie selbst war zwar keine Langschläferin, aber ganz auf Touren war sie morgens ohne ihren Tee nicht.   
Lucy warf einen Blick in Hermines Tasse und schüttelte sich. „Du trinkst den Tee schwarz? Da würde es mich schütteln.“   
Sie füllte ihre Tasse erneut und griff nach der Zuckerdose, die zwar einen Fluchtversuch unternahm, aber von Hermines strengem Blick gestoppt wurde. 

Lucy seufzte. „Danke. Irgendwie mögen mich die Zuckerdosen nicht... Wie machst du das?“   
Hermine schnappte sich die Schüssel mit den gebackenen Tomaten und lud sich den Teller voll.   
„Ungesagter Impedimenta“, meinte sie kurz angebunden und begann zu essen. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass sie Hunger hatte.   
Lucys Augen wurden groß. „Ohne Zauberstab?“ 

Hermine blickte auf und verfluchte sich im nächsten Moment selbst. Zauberstablose Magie sollte sie eigentlich noch nicht beherrschen. Das war, wenn überhaupt, Stoff der siebten Klasse. Hermine hatte es während ihrem Duelltraining für den Kampf gegen Voldemort gelernt. Jetzt musste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen.   
Sie dankte Merlin dafür, dass sie wenigstens nur Lucy vor sich sitzen hatte und nicht Lauren. 

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal kann ich das. Nicht immer. Ich weiß selber nicht, wieso.“   
Lucy nickte stumm, mit Bewunderung in den Augen. Hermine atmete innerlich auf. Lucy hatte die Geschichte geschluckt. Jetzt konnte sie nur hoffen, dass sie es nicht Lauren erzählte. Die würde nämlich mit Sicherheit nachbohren. Sie hatte sie gestern schon am längsten gelöchert. 

Schweigen kehrte zwischen ihnen beiden ein. Hermine ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen - und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, zusammen zu zucken.   
Tom Riddle hatte gerade die Halle betreten, zusammen mit zwei Jungen in seinem Alter, die Hermine irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. 

Sie war sich sicher, diese Gesichtszüge schon irgendwo gesehen zu haben, wusste nur nicht mehr genau, wo. Rasch verglich sie die Gesichter mit denen aller Zauberer, die in ihrer Zeit Professor McGonagalls Alter gehabt hatten, doch es wollte ihr keiner einfallen.   
Vielleicht Väter von jemandem, den sie kannte? Doch dann konnte sie nicht mehr vergleichen - immerhin hatten die Söhne sicher auch Merkmale von ihren Müttern.   
Sie beschloss, es auf sich beruhen zu lassen, obwohl ihr Gehirn sich am liebsten zu einem Fragezeichen verbogen hätte. Wenn diese Personen wichtig für Tom Riddle waren, würde sie schon noch erfahren, wie sie hießen. 

 

Ihr Blick kreuzte den von Tom Riddle. Kaum einen Moment später spürte sie wieder den mentalen Fühler in ihrem Geist, der gestern schon versucht hatte, ihre Barrieren zu durchbrechen. Sie legte den Kopf schief, setzte ihr süßestes Lächeln auf und katapultierte ihn wieder heraus.   
Diesmal zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte ihr dann jedoch zu und setzte sich an den Slytherintisch. Hermine grinste innerlich, während sie weiter aß. 

Es schien fast so, als hätte sie ihn auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, weil sie Okklumentik beherrschte - oder auch nur bemerkte, dass er in ihren Geist einzudringen versuchte. Er stellte sich geschickt an, krachte nicht mit voller Wucht gegen ihre Schilde, sondern schob langsam und bedacht einen Fühler an sie heran, in der Hoffnung, ein kleines Schlupfloch zu finden. 

Sie war sich sicher, hätte sie keinen Unterricht in Okklumentik und auch Legilimentik gehabt, sie hätte ihn nicht bemerkt. Das wiederum ließ sie vermuten, dass Tom bei jedem, der ihm gerade über den Weg lief, Legilimentik anwendete. 

Die Vorstellung war erschreckend; allein die Tatsache, dass er auf sie aufmerksam geworden war - und zwar mehr als auf einen normalen neuen Schüler - passte ihr gut ins Konzept.   
Ein Problem weniger, über dass sie sich Gedanken machen musste. 

~*~

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte auch Lauren, die sich wenig später zu ihnen gesetzt hatte, fertig gefrühstückt und die drei drehten eine Runde über die Ländereien, am See vorbei, bis zu den Gewächshäusern. Hermine warf einen Blick auf Hagrids Hütte. Es war bereits Hagrids Hütte, da war sie sich sicher. 

Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, dass Harry ihr erzählt hatte, Tom hätte die Kammer in seinem fünften Jahr geöffnet. Als sie diesen Gedanken weiter dachte, musste sie schlucken.   
Myrthe war bereits durch Toms Hand gestorben. Dieser Junge war gefährlich. 

Bevor sie jedoch weiter darüber grübeln konnte, ob es das Risiko wert war, sich mit ihm einzulassen, waren sie angekommen und betraten Gewächshaus vier, wo bereits ein freundlich lächelnder Professor in einem braunen, abgewetzten Umhang vor dem großen Arbeitstisch wartete. 

„Das ist Professor Merrythought“, flüsterte Lauren ihr zu. „Er ist ziemlich gutmütig und macht gerne lustigen Unterricht, aber seine Prüfungen sind gnadenlos.“ Hermine nickte, als die Glocke läutete und der Unterricht begann. 

Sie stellte schon nach zwei Minuten fest, dass sie das Thema der Stunde bereits kannte, und ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, zurück zu Tom Riddle und der Kammer des Schreckens. Doch sie drehte sich im Kreis. 

Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu dem Punkt zurück, an dem sie selbst vor so langer Zeit in ihrem Taschenspiegel zwei große, gelbe Augen gesehen hatte, hinter der nächsten Ecke ein Zischeln gehört hatte - und dann rückwärts umgefallen war, ohne die Möglichkeit, sich zu bewegen. 

Ihre Augen waren zu dem Zeitpunkt offen gewesen, und ihr Bewusstsein war nicht mit eingefroren worden. Die folgenden Wochen hatte sie auf der Krankenstation verbracht, teilweise schlafend mit offenen Augen, teilweise hellwach. 

Sie musste sich mit Gewalt davon abhalten, wieder zu zittern. Immer, wenn sie an diesem Punkt ihrer Erinnerungen angelangt war, begann sie zu zittern. Und das seit Jahren. 

Sie hörte Madam Pomfrey förmlich vor sich, wie sie sagte: „Es ist einfach sinnlos, zu einer versteinerten Person zu sprechen.“   
Das bewies nur, dass Madam Pomfrey selbst noch niemals versteinert gewesen war. Denn es stimmte einfach nicht. 

Hermine hatte zwar nicht antworten oder sich anderweitig bemerkbar machen können, doch sie hatte jedes Wort verstanden, das in den langen Wochen damals zu ihr gesagt worden war. Sie hatte mitbekommen, was um sie herum geschah. 

Sie hatte jede einzelne Sekunde ihr Schicksal verflucht - nur dazuliegen und nichts, absolut gar nichts tun zu können, sich nicht einmal kratzen, wenn es sie irgendwo juckte, oder die Augen schließen, wenn sie schlafen wollte. 

Sie konnte von Glück reden, dass ihr Stoffwechsel von Madam Pomfrey mit eingefroren worden war. Jedenfalls soweit, wie es möglich war. Ansonsten... Hermine schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an Magensonden, Infusionen und Windeln, die auch in der magischen Medizin eingesetzt wurden, weil es einfach keine magischen Entsprechungen gab. Die Nährstoffe mussten nun einmal in den Körper und der Abfall wieder heraus.   
Sie war heilfroh, dass ihr zumindest diese Peinlichkeit erspart geblieben war. Es war schwer genug gewesen, all die langen Tage nicht wahnsinnig zu werden. 

Sie presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, beschloss, ab sofort wieder einen Spiegel mit sich herumzutragen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Pflanzen, die sie umtopfen sollte.   
Einzig der Gedanke, dass die Kammer des Schreckens wohl nicht mehr geöffnet werden würde - sie wüsste es sonst! - gab ihr ein wenig Ruhe wieder, doch die Angst vor dem Basilisken blieb. 

~*~

Nach dem Kräuterkundeunterricht verabschiedete sich Lucy in der Eingangshalle von Lauren und Hermine und marschierte in ihre Verwandlungsklasse. Lauren und Hermine jedoch machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, zu Zaubertränke. 

Lauren beschrieb Hermine den Weg und zeigte ihr Türen und Statuen, an denen sie sich orientieren konnte, denn, wie sie sagte waren die Kerker berüchtigt dafür, dass sich Erstklässler darin verliefen.   
Hermine wunderte sich kein bisschen, dass diesmal mehr Schüler den gleichen Weg wie sie gingen - welche Ravenclaws waren auch so verrückt, in den Kerkern nach Geheimgängen zu suchen? 

Als sie bei ihrem Klassenzimmer angekommen waren, setzte Lauren sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Hermine neben eine Slytherin, mit der sie schon nach einem Moment ein scheinbar anregendes Gespräch begann. Es gibt also auch nette Slytherins, dachte Hermine, während sie sich nach einem freien Platz umsah. 

Sie waren wohl ziemlich spät gekommen, denn so gut wie alle Plätze waren bereits besetzt. Der einzige freie, den Hermine auf die Schnelle entdeckte, war neben ihm.   
Tom Riddle. 

Sie holte tief Luft. Es war also so weit.   
Sie straffte die Schultern und durchquerte rasch den Klassenraum, bis sie neben seinem Tisch stand.   
„Ist hier noch frei?“, fragte sie, und beglückwünschte sich selbst dafür, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm, das war ihr gerade in Kräuterkunde mehr als alles andere bewusst geworden.   
Er war der Dunkle Lord. Er wusste es zwar noch nicht, aber die Veranlagung besaß er bereits. 

Er blickte sichtlich überrascht auf, musterte sie einen Moment und nickte schließlich. Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt, spürte sie wieder den Fühler in ihrem Geist. Sie seufzte, stellte ihre Tasche ab und sah ihm dann ins Gesicht, während sie den Fühler beseitigte. 

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich erst mal vorstellst? Dann kannst du mich gerne fragen, was du von mir wissen willst, und wir sparen uns dieses Theater“, meinte sie leise. 

Tom blickte wieder überrascht. Hermine musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Es fühlte sich gut an, ihn überraschen zu können. Doch schon nach einem Moment hatte er wieder seinen ausdruckslosen Blick aufgesetzt, was ihren Triumph etwas dämpfte. Er streckte ihr seine rechte Hand hin.   
„Gestatten, Tom Vorlost Riddle, Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin“, sagte er übertrieben gekünstelt. 

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, ergriff seine Hand jedoch. Sie war überrascht, als sie seine warme Haut und seinen festen Händedruck spürte. Irgendwie war sie immer davon ausgegangen, dass seine Haut kalt wäre... Doch warum sollte sie das sein? Im Moment war er ein Mensch wie jeder andere auch.   
Diese Erkenntnis erschütterte sie ein wenig, aber nicht genug, als dass sie ihre verschlossene, freundlich Miene aufgegeben hätte.   
„Ich nehme an, du hast meinen Namen noch nicht vergessen?“, gab sie zurück. „Trotzdem. Ich bin Hermine Wilson. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen.“  
Er nickte knapp. „Ebenfalls – auch wenn das überflüssig war.“ 

Sie lächelte schmal und ließ seine Hand genau in dem Moment los, in dem Professor Slughorn das Klassenzimmer betrat. Sie musste schlucken, als sie ihn wieder erkannte. Er war noch nicht ganz so ausladend wie zu ihrer Zeit, und seine Haare waren noch voll und strohblond. Alles in allem sah er beinahe gut aus, mit seinem beinahe doppelt so großen Bart wie in ihrer Erinnerung und seinen blitzenden Augen. 

Er ließ den Blick suchend über die Klasse wandern, bis er an ihr hängen blieb. „Miss Wilson! Herzlich Willkommen in meinem Kurs! Ich freue mich außerordentlich, Sie hier zu sehen! Professor Dippet hat mir gegenüber erwähnt, dass Sie Zaubertränke an Morgana mit Ohnegleichen abgeschlossen haben, stimmt das?“   
Hermine nickte.   
Slughorn lächelte breit. „Nun, dann werde ich hoffentlich von Ihnen heute nicht enttäuscht werden!“ 

Er wandte sich wieder an die ganze Klasse. „Ich werde jedem von Ihnen jetzt eine Phiole mit einem Ihnen unbekannten Trank geben. Bis zum Ende der Stunde analysieren Sie mir bitte diesen Trank, und als Hausaufgabe erwarte ich einen Aufsatz, in dem Sie Ihr heutiges Vorgehen beschreiben sowie den Trank, den Sie erhalten haben, mit seinen Zutaten, Eigenschaften und Einsatzmöglichkeiten!“ 

Er schnippte mit dem Zauberstab, und auf jedem Platz erschien eine kleine Phiole.   
Hermines war ein durchscheinender, blauer Trank, der ein wenig blubberte, fast wie Mineralwasser. Sie entkorkte das Fläschchen, roch daran und musste lächeln, als sie ihn als Heiltrank erkannte. Was genau er heilte, sah sie zwar noch nicht, doch da sie wusste, dass es ein Heiltrank war, wusste sie auch, mit welchen Lösungsmitteln sie die einzelnen Substanzen isolieren konnte. 

Sie stand auf und sah sich kurz um, bis ihr Blick auf den offenen Zutatenschrank fiel, bevor sie dorthin ging. Die meisten anderen durchblätterten ihre Bücher, ein paar schnüffelten schon fast an ihren Tränken, doch alle saßen noch auf ihren Plätzen.   
Fast alle. 

Tom hatte das Klassenzimmer lautlos eine Bankreihe weiter durchquert und kam gleichzeitig mit ihr am Schrank an. Während sie sich ihre Zutaten zusammensuchten, meinte er leise: „Ohnegleichen? In Hogwarts wäre das mit Sicherheit nur ein „Erwartungen übertroffen“. Morganas Standards sind bei weitem nicht auf Hogwartsniveau.“   
Hermine schnaubte nur und murmelte: „Wir werden sehen.“ 

Die beiden kehrten schweigend auf ihre Plätze zurück und begannen zu arbeiten. Hermine wusste, dass er ein Genie war, doch sie konnte nicht anders, als beeindruckt zu sein, bei jedem Blick, der auf seine Bankhälfte hinüber schweifte, während sie auf eine Reaktion ihres Tranks wartete. Er arbeitete schnell, geschickt und präzise. Keine einzige Bewegung wurde ohne Sinn und Ziel ausgeführt, keine Anstrengung zu viel unternommen, nicht einmal die Stirn hatte er gerunzelt.   
Er hatte entweder einen leichter in seine Bestandteile zu trennenden Trank bekommen, oder er war schlichtweg schneller als sie. 

Jedes Mal, wenn sie das feststellte, kehrte sie nur noch verbissener an ihren eigenen Trank zurück. Ein Gedanke hatte sich erst nur ganz leise, dann immer lauter in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt: Ihn zu übertreffen. Ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht unschlagbar war. Dies in dieser Zeit auf so viel simplere Weise tun zu können als in ihrer, hatte sie beflügelt. 

Dennoch brauchte sie fast die ganze Stunde, um ihren Trank in seine Bestandteile zu zerlegen und zu analysieren, in welcher Reihenfolge sie zugegeben worden waren und reagiert hatten, während er bestimmt die letzten zwanzig Minuten lang schon an seinem Aufsatz saß. 

Es wurmte sie mehr, als sie sich selbst eingestehen mochte, dass sie ihn nicht hatte übertreffen können, so dass sie beim Klingeln aufsprang und, ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden, wie sie es ursprünglich geplant gehabt hatte, aus dem Klassenzimmer rauschte.


End file.
